Meeting Tom, keeping Loki?
by Loki's-Bad-Ass-Sister
Summary: In this story a woman meets her favorite actor, Tom Hiddleston. They start to feel a connection but the woman doesn't want to betray her first love, Loki. Both men start to build a foundation of trust and love with her and she has to sort out her conflicted feelings to find out who her love belongs to. They both think they're the only man in the picture. (Written for a friend.)
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street that I had walked down a million times before. Taking my dog on an afternoon walk was a normal occasion for me, but this time was different. When I ran into him, my heart stopped, because he was the one man on this planet that I had always wanted to meet, whose velvet voice I longed to hear, whose crystal blue eyes I wanted to look into, and whose beautiful hair I wanted to touch. I had waited so long for this moment, even mentally prepared for when it would happen, but this was nothing like I expected it to be. I knew him, but then again i didn't, I knew him about as well as any of his other fan-girls did: liked his page on Facebook, followed him on twitter, watched every one of his interviews, looked at pictures on the internet, and watched any movies or TV shows he was in. But I wasn't sure of the things that really mattered to him. He was a beautiful man that I wanted to meet, touch, love, and know.

I tried to stay calm and collected as he walked closer to me. I knew he probably wouldn't say anything to me, after all, i was just some random girl out on a walk, and he was a famous actor. But there was still that small little hope in my stomach that he would even just whisper a 'Hello' to me.

"Hello darling, how has your day been?" He said clearly and smoothly.

"Oh, um, fine" I managed to choke out.

"Well, that's nice. Good day." He smiled and then passed me to continue on his walk. For a second i considered leaving it at that, and just being glad that I had crossed paths with my favorite actor. But a small voice in the back of my mind told me that if i didn't say anything else or even try to, i would be missing the chance of a lifetime.

"Wait!" I yelled a little bit too loudly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No, well i just wanted to know if, maybe, you wanted to go and get some tea or coffee or something..." I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked me.

"Would you like to go out and get some coffee or tea or something?"

He smiled the smile that I had seen in so many pictures before, the one that made me melt inside every time. "Of course. I always have time for my fans." He said.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." I said with a smile in my voice.

"Okay, well i'm glad i could make you happy." He scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here. Call me and tell me where to be and when to be there. I'm looking forward to it." He whispered in my ear as he gave me the paper with his name and number on it. It was folded neatly into intricate squares. He winked at me and then continued down the street.

"I will!" I shouted down the street. At that moment I was so scared that that had not just happened and I had imagined the whole thing. I pinched my arm as hard as i could and winced. Yep, that just happened. My dog barked at me.

"Okay, okay, were going now." I whispered to her. We went back down the street to my house. As we walked i unfolded the paper he had given me. Above his number it read:

I cant wait till I see you again, Dear. Make sure to call me real soon!

x Tom Hiddleston

I couldn't help but giggle when i realized that this was really going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

We were sitting together. Just sitting, that was all. But this moment was perfect, right here, and right now. I never wanted to leave it. His voice vibrated through my whole body and his eyes were mesmerizing, as blue as the ocean. I closed my eyes and took it all in as I was just being grateful that i could have this moment with him. I was as attracted to him as I always was, even before I met him. He turned to look at me and touched my face as he asked, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." I replied and smiled up at him. "It would be impossible for me not to, with how well you treat me." I added.

"Only the best for you, my darling, My love" He said.

The sudden realization that I was dreaming came upon me as I heard a foreign voice interrupt Tom and I in our paradise.

"Wake up, sleepy head. Come on, its already noon. We have important things to do today." The voice said.

"Hmm? Tom?" I asked groggily as i awoken.

"Tom? Who's Tom?" I heard the voice ask me. I knew then who the voice was, Loki. He was my, well it was complicated, but I guess you could think of him as my boyfriend, well, we were in some kind of relationship.

"Oh, um, nobody. How long have you been here? What time is it?" I asked confused, because I never slept in. It must have been the dream that made my brain want to stay asleep.

"Not long, I just got worried when you didn't show up for our lunch date, so I came over here to check on you and found you still asleep! How late did you stay up last night? Its unlike you to not be awake at this time." He stated with a certain concern in his voice that reminded me of Tom. I tried to think of an excuse to tell him about why I was still in my bed. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to tell him about my meeting Tom. I felt as if it was a sin to go out and meet him. But at the same time i didn't see the harm in it because Tom wasn't interested in me like that and Loki knew of my slight obsession with Tom as an actor.

"Oh, I was just up late finishing a book. It was a really good book. Do you mind if I take a rain check on that lunch date?" I asked with a hint of urgency in my voice. I re-positioned my legs over the bed, and my night gown rode up a bit until you could see a little more than should be shown of my thighs. He blushed and pulled the bottom of the gown back down. The back of his hand brushed my leg and we both laughed. I turned around and grabbed my brush off of my bedside table and started brushing out my sad joke of a head of hair. "Its really important and I promise we can go out all day tomorrow or the next day. Okay?" I asked again.

"Damn. I was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you. Whats so Important that you have to cancel?" He wondered aloud.

"My mother is ill." I blurted. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh. Well, um, hurry back." He said, sounding confused. He grabbed his scepter off the coffee table and started to leave. His head snapped up as he remembered something. He turned and walked back to my bed, leaned over me, and kissed my forehead so gently I wanted to cry. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said after him as the door shut. Suddenly what I was about to do felt so wrong. To Tom, it would be a simple meeting with a huge fan, but to me it would be a date. Could I do that to Loki? There were times when I wasn't sure if he truly loved me, but when it really mattered he was always there for me. No, i wouldn't be cheating on Loki. I will go as a fan and then tell Loki about it afterward. After i get something signed and a cup of coffee, i will never see Tom again and things will go back to normal, I hope. I gave up on my hair for now and lay back down. I groped the air by my bedside table till my cell phone was in my hand. I dialed the number he gave me and wait as it started ringing. I heard a voice on the other side.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello? Tom!?" I yelled into the phone.

He laughed his velveteen laugh and replied, "Im going to guess that this is the girl that I met while out on a walk yesterday. Am i correct?"

"Yes. That was me." I said trying to be calm, cool, and collected.

"Well, have you decided where you would like to go?" He asked his followup question. I had forgotten to think of a specific place to go. My mind reached for an acceptable place for one to go with one's new famous male friend and make it seem unlike a date to one's boyfriend. I just decided on the local bookstore around the corner from my apartment.

"Do you know the small coffee shop around the corner from where we met?" I questioned him.

"Why, yes of course." He answered me. "What time? I am free all today so anytime is good for me." He added.

"Is five okay?" I said into the phone.

"That would be wonderful. Its a date!" He said the one thing that i had been fearing. I didn't think that he meant it in the way that my mind was interpreting it to me, but it still felt as if i was now defying Loki because he just said it like that. I guess i was silent on the phone for a bit because my thoughts were interupted by Tom.

"Are you still there?" He asked me.

"Um, yes. Just got a bit distracted. So, five o' clock at the coffee shop?" I confirmed.

"Yes. I will see you there, Darling. Farewell." He said.

"Goodbye." i said then hung up the phone.

I continued brushing out my hair so it would be easier to wash in the shower. I looked around for a clean towel but couldn't find one. "I need to do the laundry" I thought to myself. I took off my night gown and underwear, dropped them by my bed, and started to walk over to the bathroom. Just then the door knob jiggled and I froze. The door opened and shut behind him and I saw it was Loki.

"LOKI!? What are you doing? I thought that you left already!" I exclaimed. His face turned beat red as he tried to look at something else in the room other than my so obviously naked body. I was still unable to move from shock. I tried to move my feet to grab a blanket or something to cover myself but my body and my mind where not collaborating at the moment and I couldn't take a single step in any direction. Loki's embaressment quickly changed to desire. I had to do something though, and soon, because Loki could not stop staring at my body with that 'need to control' look in his eyes. When he was like this my feelings where so conflicted. He seemed so scary, as if he did not care if he hurt me as long as he got what he wanted, but there was a part of him that I loved when he was like this. He made me crazy, until I felt like all of my judgment was gone. Suddenly i wanted him, him and nobody else.

"I-I-I was. Um, i forgot the um. I needed to, well, i forgot my helmet." He said as he pointed to his gold horned helmet on the table. "I was coming to get it then leave, but now-" He cut his sentence off and looked at the ground as he stalked toward me. He grabbed me in a way that made me fear he would break me in two. He was so strong that I felt as fragile as a piece of glass is to a thrown rock. He looked up at me with a certain lust in his eyes. His lips crashed into mine with a piercing force. He caressed my body in a way that only made me want him more. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, he set me on the dresser and smiled at me. He always seemed like if he didn't have someone to love he would just die, but at the same time he seemed like he was afraid to trust, afraid to love.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He whispered softly as he leaned in and kissed my neck. I leaned my head back and exposed more of my neck to give him easier access. There was some part of me that knew that he loved me, I just didn't feel as if he loved me as much as i needed him too. I craved someone's true unconditional love. Which was something that I felt that he couldn't give me, whether it was my fault or his. I wanted it to be mine so that I could fix it and earn his full trust, and his full love. Relationships cannot be one-way or strictly physical, something that fragile is sure to collapse in on itself like a poorly built house of cards. So I decided to try to fix this wound between our love.

"Yes. I know that." I answered quietly.

"Well? Do you love me back?" He asked me as he paused his exploring of my body so he could look into me as I stated my answer. His eyes had a small tinkling of sorrow and started to well with tears as if he thought i would say no, as if his life depended on me saying; 'Yes, I do love you, Loki.'

"Loki, I love you with a passion that can only be described as these two words." I said as i hopped off the dresser and approached him. I went to him and uttered the words: True Love into his ear. I kissed the side of his face before backing up to see his reaction. What i saw surprised me; he was crying. I could see the pain in his eyes of some unknown thought that the dark blackness of his mind resurfaced for the first time since I met him. He slowly clenched his fists in anger or pain, i knew not which. I saw how he struggled to keep from breaking down and crying out to the world. The pain welled up in his eyes and ran down his face. I couldn't take it anymore. This hurt me to much to see him in this much pain. What had i said?

"Loki!? Whats wrong?" I asked frantically. He didn't answer, his look just became more distant. I tried again, "Loki!"

"What!" He exclaimed as he finally broke down and let the tears fall with full force and let the sobs come from the deepest parts of him. It was painful to watch that happen to someone. To see them hit their breaking point, all so suddenly.

"What is the matter? What did I say? What did I do wrong?" I tried to say a little bit calmer but i knew i still had a hint of edge in my voice.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I just, I just-" Was all he could get out before he broke down again. I had never seen a man, much less Loki, cry this much. It was killing me inside to see him in so much pain. My heart was dying and tears started falling from my eyes too. I walked to my bed and grabbed my robe. I slid my arms in then tied it. I walked back over to where he was, he had abandoned his standing position and was now kneeling with his face in his hands. I rubbed his arm and tried every way that I could to comfort him. I was so confused as to what was making him hurt this much.

"Loki, can you tell me whats wrong? I just want to know how I can help." I said as quietly and calmly as possible.

"Just give me a moment. Please." He managed between sobs. He slowly calmed down. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder as I rubbed his back, trying to help him through the pain he was so obviously suffering from. Right now I didn't care about Tom. If Loki needed me, I would stay here all night long, this is the moment that I realized that I truly Loved him. But still a small part of my mind kept screaming at me that Loki wasn't right for me and Tom was the better choice. But there was no choosing to be done, I didn't have a choice. Loki loved me and I obviously loved him back. Even if he couldn't give me the unconditional love that I so needed, maybe now I could find out why. Why he was so guarded an cruel when it came to love and feelings. My thoughts were interrupted by Loki. He turned to look at me and tried to smile through the tears. I could see how much pain was behind the flood gates just begging to be set free. I didn't know why he felt as if he had to hide these things from me.

"Loki, you don't have to pretend or cover up your pain when you are with me. I love you and I want you to be comfortable around me." I said to him. His fake smile slowly faded as he leaned his head in and hugged me as a scared child hugs his mother.

"Come on." I said as I went to get up on my bed. He followed behind me like a slinking dog and returned to his hugging and sobbing. He had his long tall body sprawled across the bed, his arms around my waist, and his head in my lap. After we sat like this for awhile, a few hours had passed and i knew that it was dark outside and most of the other people in the building were asleep. But not us, i was still patiently waiting to know what was bothering Loki. He would let out a small sob every once and a while and i would know that he was still awake.

He Finally said, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked.

"Its too hard. You don't understand what its like to love someone, truly love them, and then be betrayed by them. To have the beautiful architecture of your trust broken in seconds. And to have to constantly guard yourself so that you never get hurt again. That's what i can't do. So i am going to be honest with you. But not right now. I'll, um, I'll tell you in the morning." He said quietly and then yawned. It became more and more clear how much he didn't want to talk about this. It also became more clear about how much I needed and wanted to know what was causing him this pain. As i thought of all these things, i cradled him in my arms, as he cried himself to sleep. And we slept that way, in each others arms, with full trust that the other one would protect us from the most dangerous thing: Ourselves.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning came it took hours for Loki to wake. I woke up myself, took a shower, got dressed, and made coffee. I patiently waited for him, still very much wanting to know the back story of last nights episode. When I actually thought about it, I didn't know much about his past. I only knew things since the day we met and not a single second beyond that. I had no idea about his family or his childhood. I wondered why he could get so violent and scary, and if it had something to do with his past. He could be completely calm one moment, then blow up in the next. I always feared that one day, he would lose control of his anger.

"Oh God. My head." Loki moaned as he sat up and held his head. He looked at his surroundings as if he was confused, then looked to me, put his head in his hands, and sighed. He must have just remembered, or forgotten that he didn't want to remember. He got up and looked at me. "You must be very confused." He said as he walked towards me. "I am sorry that you had to see that." He continued. I had hope because he seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe he wouldn't get so angry at me today.

"Its okay." I whispered.

"No it's not!" He yelled. There was an immediate flash of fear through my body. He punched the table, turned his back for a moment, and then looked at me apologetically. "Look, I need some time to calm down. Just forget anything that I say or do in the next few moments. I am just angry with myself for doing all that last night." He said quickly. I slunk down in my seat and feared what might happen next. Loki was a man of extreme power and I knew that anger and pain might only increase it. "Come here." He said. I hesitated. "I said, come here!" He thundered. I rushed over to his side. He looked down at me and his expression was that of a man not like himself. He raised his hand swiftly, and I flinched. He lowered his hand and then chuckled, "So you do fear me? You fear that you would be struck down, at my hand?"

"No, I just-" I started.

"Don't lie to me!" He exclaimed.

"Fine! I am afraid that you may be so angry with me, that you may not care what you do to me." I said, too loudly to be confident.

"Tell me, can you truly love someone that you fear?" He questioned me as he walked over to the window and looked out. I knew my answer, but I was scared. I did love him, I really did, but the fear was controlling me and I wasn't sure of anything. I looked him up and down and thought of all his qualities, wondering if any and all types of pain would be worth his love.

"Yes. I can, and I do." I stated.

"So if I was to strike you to the ground, or hurt you in any kind of way, right here, and right now? You could still love me? That overwhelming fear of me, that I know you have, is not effecting you at all? Because I think it is," He turned and pointed to me. "I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it, just, radiating off of you!" He screamed at me as my tears threatened to spill to the floor.

"You don't know that I fear you that much." I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, but I think I do. After all, who is the one that cowers every time I so much as move in your direction while I am angry?" He hissed as he paced back and forth with his hands crossed behind his back. The tears fell freely as I realized he was right, I could never overcome my complete horror of this other side of Loki. There was the man I loved, and the man who was so consumed with his agony that he wasn't able to love.

"Well guess what? I don't love-" He started. My heart shattered as I looked at him. I could only imagine the look of complete brokenness on my face as I thought of him finishing that sentence. My knees buckled and I fell, landing in an awkward sitting position, too startled to perform any other action but to look at his face. His eyes softened and he ran to me, sat down as close to me as he could, and pushed my head onto his chest. He stroked my hair as he tried to comfort me.

"Darling, I am so sorry. Remember what I said before? Don't pay attention to anything that I say in my anger. I'm so-" I cut of his sentence by pulling away from him. I turned around and put my face in my hands as I quietly sobbed.

"You were going to say that you didn't love me." I told him. The look on his face told me that he was very confused. I wondered if he was conscious of his actions done out of anger. Until now that had never crossed my mind, I always thought he just didn't care. But maybe he _really_ wasn't himself when he was angry. It didn't excuse the words he was going to utter to me.

"I know that you lose control and that you aren't yourself when you get mad, but I know that the things you say are still true." I said.

"No no no no no no! I wasn't, I mean, but I wouldn't." He couldn't find the words. He sighed, obviously cross with himself for what he had done, or rather, what he almost did. He reached out to put a hand on my shoulder but I ripped myself away from him. I knew that he had just let me pull away, if he had wanted to keep me in his grip, he could do so, and very easily, I might add. But I couldn't bear for him to touch me after what I knew he was going to say. I couldn't deal with this right now. I stood up, grabbed my keys and my coat, and walked to the door. I turned and looked at him.

"If you still want to talk later, I will be back around suppertime." I said to him.

"Okay. Um, I am really sorry." He told me.

"I know. But I need some time to think." I answered. I left it at that and shut the door behind me. I went down the stairs of my apartment building, and as I did, I saw people open their doors and stare at me with looks of sympathy sparkling in their eyes. I put my head down and hurried outside to the parking lot. I walked out to my car and just sat there for a bit. I didn't start it because I had an idea. But first I needed to stop crying. I wiped my tears and blew my nose, then, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number that I had now memorized.

"Hello? You've reached Tom." I heard on the other end.

"Hi, I am sorry that I didn't call to tell you that I couldn't come meet you at the coffee shop, but something came up." I told him.

"Oh, that's fine. But i was rather disappointed. How about to make up for that, you come meet me? At my house, for some tea."

"That would be wonderful! When were you thinking?"

"Well, I have a meeting today in a few minutes that lasts till three o'clock. Maybe Three Thirty?"

"Sounds good! Oh, but I have to be back before five-ish."

"Okay. I will text you the address. Make sure you come this time, darling. Wouldn't be too pleased with you if you missed again."

"I will be there no matter what. Bye!"

"Goodbye!" He said, and hung up the phone. It put it back in my pocket and sighed. I needed something to get my mind off of Loki, so it might as well be a handsome something. Or, a handsome someone.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up to the building with a sudden fear in my stomach. What if this turned out badly? I knew that he didn't like me in the same way that I liked him but still, what if something happened? _Stop it! You love Loki! _I screamed at myself. But no matter how many times I told myself this, my brain wouldn't stop concocting some alternate ending to this meeting and I couldn't help but be uncomfortable. I got out of my car and walked up to the humongous house that stood before me.

"Whoa." I said out loud. I stepped onto the front porch and rang the doorbell.

"Hold on." I heard from the other side of the door. I heard the lock click then the doorknob turned. "Hello, darling!" he said sweetly. I smiled back at him and quietly returned his greeting. He invited me in and we went to the living room. For such a big house, it was simply decorated. I liked that, he was at no shortage for money but he didn't waste it on such unimportant things. He chuckled, "Do you like it? I am quite proud of it."

"Yes! It's lovely." I told him. I was just standing there, not really knowing what to do.

"Oh! How rude of me. Please, sit down." He said as he pointed to the couch. "Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I answered him. I really didn't care what happened next as long as it didn't include one of the endings my mind had shown me. He came back into the room with a tray that's contents consisted of a tea pot, two tea cups, a cream saucer, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a plate with sweets on it. He must have really liked sweets because the pile was huge. He prepared his cup then made mine. It was strange, the way that he knew exactly how I took my tea. It reminded me of Loki, he always made me tea when I was feeling down or depressed.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked me, concerned, as he looked down at me and sat down by my side. My expression must have changed when I started to think of Loki. He moved closer to me, putting his tea down, and put his arms around me. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I wished everything previous of now, hadn't happened today. I would never stop loving Loki, but now I had a legitimate reason to think that he didn't love me, at least not as much as he said he did. I put my head on Tom's chest and just sat like that. Wishing I never had to leave. I knew that he was probably confused and didn't know what was wrong with me, but he still decided to try his best to comfort me. He was a true gentleman.

"There is a possibility that the person I love, doesn't love me back. The way you made my tea had reminded me of him, and that is why I am so messed up right now. I'm so sorry, this must be so strange for you. I probably sound ridiculous. Let me just leave." I said as I tried to get up and leave, grabbed my purse but I couldn't leave. There was a resistance and I looked down to see what it was. Tom was holding on to my hand and he refused to let go.

"You don't have to go. You need someone to make you feel better in a time like this. Come on, sit back down." He ordered softly. I obeyed him and set my purse down. I walked around his knees and crawled back into my position next to him. He hugged me tightly and kissed my head. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have any tears left to cry with. So I sat up against him for a while. He tilted my head up to look at him.

"You deserve to be loved. You are as innocent and pure as a child, and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve your love." He told me. He leaned closer to me and my heart flipped. I knew what was going to happen next, I wanted to stop it, but then again I didn't. I needed him. His lips touched mine, softly at first, but then the passion grew. I kissed him back in an act of rebellion against Loki, he would never know, but I needed to do something to free myself from this pain even if it was temporarily. He pushed me back and forced me to lay down. He got on top of me. We had our hands in each other's hair and he didn't want to stop. His mouth moved lower and kissed and nipped at my neck. His hand moved from my hair slowly down. His long fingers caressed my breasts and I gasped. I didn't expect him to be doing this, but I couldn't think. He reached up and took off his shirt. He chuckled and put his hand up the back of my shirt, he fumbled with the clasp of my bra.

"Bloody hell! How do you women get these things on and off?" He asked frustrated. I giggled, but when the touching ceased I regained the ability to think and noticed how far things had gone, and knew how far they would go if I didn't stop this. _Stop!_ I wanted to scream. But part of me didn't want him to stop. I wanted his hands to hold me. I wanted him to touch me, to love me. But I knew this needed to stop. I had to stop him. I couldn't find the words if I remained sitting here next to him, so, I stood.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." I said. I looked at my watch and it was 4:45 so I needed to go anyway. A look of sadness came upon Tom's face as he watched me collect my things and walk to the door.

"Oh my God." He said, covering his face with his hands. "I can't believe I just did that. I am so sorry. I didn't, I should have asked if you were. . . Oh my God. . ." He mumbled. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I stopped but didn't turn around. "Come back sometime? I need to apologize properly once we've both had some time to think. Please, come back, later in the week." he asked. I knew it was wrong, especially after what happened just now, but I couldn't help myself as I said, "Sure."

I pulled up to my apartment at 5:15. I desperately hoped that Loki was still here. I turned the car off and walked up the stairs. Wen I arrived at my door, I heard a rustling inside the apartment so I knew he was in there. A smile pulled onto my face as I thought about what to say. He had to love me. _Why would he stay if he didn't? _I asked myself. When I opened the door I saw Loki standing in the middle of the front room with his arms extended for a hug. There was a vase with fresh flowers in it on the table and a sad excuse for a dinner next to them, it was badly burnt. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um. I tried, but you know. I'm not a very good cook." He laughed. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He kissed the tip of my nose and said, "I love you. I hope you know that."

"I love you too. But after what happened today, I am _really_ scared that you don't actually love me. That you might be just saying that." I whispered.

"What would I have to gain by pretending to love someone? I DO love you. I want you to believe me every time I say that for the rest of your life! And well, to prove that I love you: Firstly, I burnt the shit out of my hands making that bloody stupid dinner." He said as he pointed to the table with a bandage wrapped hand. It was the first time I noticed it.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do!? Shove your hand in the oven and leave it there?" I asked frantically as I reached for his hand to examine it.

"Ouch! Leave it alone!" He yelled as he ripped his hand from my grasp. "I'm too embarrassed to tell you how it happened, but lets get one thing clear, I am NEVER cooking again." He confessed.

"Okay, fine. Continue." I said.

"Secondly, I am going to tell you about my past, because that is important in how that whole, um, thing happened the other night. With my anger getting the best of me. Thirdly, we are going to go on a sort of vacation to meet my family. Which, you should know, is a big thing for me because I don't really get along with my family. But, I am willing to do it for you. Okay?" He informed me. I felt a jolt of excitement as we walked to the table and Loki started in to his story.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was so strange. This place, this Asgard, It was so different, but she loved it. She felt at home, especially with Loki by her side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

"For the last time, you don't need to pack anything. Everything you need will be there. And they have more clothes there than you could wear in your entire life. They will make you change into Asgardian clothes when you get there anyway. Its disrespectful to wear Midgardian clothes there." Loki said again. I felt like I should still pack some stuff. It felt weird just leaving for who knows how long and not bringing anything.

"Oh gosh. This is so strange." I told him.

"Just come on. You are gonna like this bit." He informed me. He grabbed my hands and closed his eyes. He whispered some words unknown to me.

"What are yo-" I started, but then we were in a desert-y area. "Whoa," I spun around and looked at everything. "Okay, how come you've never shown me that before?" I asked.

"You never asked me to." He chuckled. I knew that Loki possessed the ability of magic, but I never knew it was this extreme. He looked up at the sky and shouted, "Heimdall! I request entrance to Asgard!" At first I thought that he was simply shouting at the sky and maybe there would be a flash of light and we would be somewhere magically. Boy, was I wrong. The sky opened up and I could see into it, all I saw was beauty. Clouds gathered and rainbow lights fell down like curtains around Loki and I. He hugged me and we were taken up.

When we got there, where ever 'there' was, we were strangely greeted by a large man in foreign looking armor, sort of like the kind Loki wears. I think Loki's looks better on him than this man's armor looked on him.

"Loki. I would not have let you up if it wasn't for Thor's command. Just so we are clear." He stated. _Who is Thor?_ I wondered.

"I suspected as much. Am I welcomed by the others who inhabit the palace?" Loki asked the man.

"Why don't you go and find out?" The man laughed at Loki.

"I will take that as a no." Loki said as he walked out of the large dome room we were standing in. It was beautiful and I wanted to look at it some more. But Loki seemed to be in a hurry. I walked after him. After I left the room, I was glad I did. The world that stood before me was a woven tapestry of beauty and tradition. Before us stood a sparkling rainbow bridge, then a large golden archway and a large palace overseeing a beautiful village of rock, gold, and silver.

"Wow. Loki? You lived here? How could you ever leave? This is amazing!" I said. He stopped walking and turned to me.

"My family was cross with me after I . . . well it wasn't very good, what I did. We can talk about it later." He answered. We continued walking.

"Oh, okay. I guess. Can we meet your family now?" I asked him. He had told me a little bit about his family. Not their names, but I knew he had a brother. He also told me about Asgard, but he couldn't have prepared me for anything this beautiful.

"Oh, Hell. Sure. I seriously hope this goes well, or I might have to bring about Ragnarok just to get away from the yelling." He sighed.

"Ragnarok?" I wondered out loud.

"Um, I-I'll explain that later too." He stammered. We were at the gates now and as we walked by the guards seemed very surprised.

"Its Prince Loki!" They exclaimed.

"Prince?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Obviously I need to explain a lot of things. Like I said, Later." He declared. As we entered the huge castle, we passed by a large, handsome man with blonde hair. I accidentally bumped into his shoulder.

"Sorry sir!" I gasped. He looked at me confused.

"A Midgardian? Wait a minute." He smiled then looked a bit further in front of me. "Loki! My brother! You have returned!" He boomed. So this is Loki's brother. I felt happy knowing at least this small bit of information. The man ran up to Loki and hugged him. Loki seemed either surprised or disturbed. Maybe both.

"Thor! I cant breathe!" He shrieked. The bigger man, I'm assuming Thor, let go of Loki. He stood up straight and I noticed how small Loki was compared to him. Loki was almost a foot taller than me and had more muscles than I had ever seen on a man in my whole life, but Thor still managed to outsize him, by a lot. Loki was drawing in ragged breaths.

"Brother, you have no idea how much I have missed you. This place has been so dull without your mischief." Thor beamed. Loki looked confused.

"You aren't cross with me? After all I've done, you still missed me?" He pondered. Thor looked down at his brother.

"Loki, of course. You are my brother, and we are all angered by what you did on Midgard, but you are still family. We don't just still miss you. We still love you." He whispered to his brother.

"Well I, um, I missed you too, and..." He looked to me."Oh! I forgot," He walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to Thor. "This is Thor, my brother. Well, kind of. I'm-" He gulped.

"Oh, that doesn't matter Loki!" Thor interrupted. "Lets go see father." Thor said with a smile. We started walking but then the brothers stopped. Thor and Loki looked at each other, then at me, then they nodded.

_"_Clothes." They said together_. Oh no. This will be interesting. _ I thought. They walked back to me and each grabbed one of my shoulders.

We went to a room with a huge wardrobe that took up a whole wall, there were servants lined up along each wall. Loki and Thor stood in front of me. I was standing in the middle to the room while they all stared at me from every angle. They went on about which colors and things would go best with other colors and things. I was very confused. I never was one for fashion, Loki picked out whatever he thought would look good on me, and I wore it. Simple as that. They opened the doors of the wardrobe and Thor, Loki, and one of the servants were looking at different tunics and robes and dresses and boots and everything else possible.

"What about this?" One of the servants asked as she pulled out a light green outfit that I couldn't completely see.

"Perfect!" Thor and Loki said in unison. Loki took it out of the servant girls hands and brought it over to me.

"Put it on." He ordered. I took it from his hand and it was much heavier than I expected.

"How the hell do I put this on!?" I puzzled. Loki smiled that smile that told me he was about to cause mischief.

"I will help you. Thor, tell Odin th- OW!" He yelled in the middle of his sentence. Thor was looking at Loki disapprovingly and had slapped him in the back of the head, hard.

"What's the matter with you? You come back here, then think your going to do," He looked to me, then looked back at Loki. "_Things_ right before we go see father? Let a servant help her. Come on." Thor said. He grabbed Loki's hair and pulled him out of the room.

"Damn it, Thor! Let me go!" I heard Loki yell from outside the door.

The servants had helped me put on the Asgardian clothes, and led me to a throne room. Thor, Loki, and an older man were sitting at a table, talking. When I walked in, Loki turned and smiled at me. He walked over to me and hugged me as he said, "You look beautiful." I smiled and kissed him on his cheek as we hugged.

I could see the older man look at Thor and a question formed on his lips as he pointed at Loki and I.

"Uh, Loki? Why have you brought a Midgardian here?" The older man asked. Loki turned to look at him.

"Why? Well, I suppose its because I love her." He proclaimed as he smiled. He then leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. The older man seemed surprised.

"Well, that's unexpected. But I guess that was bound to happen since you spent so much time on Midgard. By the way, Miss," He said, now looking at me. "I am Odin, Loki's adoptive father."

I looked at Loki as a pained look came across his face. He quickly regained his usual coolness and said to me again, "I am still going to explain all this later."

"Loki, you haven't told her anything, have you?" Thor asked. I looked to Thor wondering exactly what it is that Loki had to tell me.

"Um. Well, no. But... Um, we are going to retreat to my chambers. We will see you in the morning?" He asked, turning me around and pushing me to the door.

"Of course." Odin and Thor said. Loki had his arm around my waist as he showed me to his room. Every corner we turned was full of whispers and looks from servants and castle dwellers. When we got to his room, he let go of me and opened the door. He looked in and smiled, I was guessing he hadn't been here in a while.

"Come on in." He told me as he walked inside the room. I followed him and I have to say, I was surprised at how beautiful and clean it was. There was a large fireplace, a desk with papers and quills, a table that had some potions and poisons on it, and a wonderfully carved bed with what looked like furs on it. The whole room was decorated with green and gold. I saw lots of green tunics in the exposed parts of his wardrobe. All I could do was look at everything, and try to keep my mouth from falling open in amazement. He had started a fire in the fireplace that was already warming the once cold room.

"You looked cold." He said gesturing to the fire. "And were gonna be in here a while, so yes, fire." He mumbled. He was nervous about telling me all the things I didn't know about him. I walked over to him, he was looking into the fire.

"You don't have to tell me all at once. We'll be here a while, right? Just tell me a bit every night, before we go to sleep." I suggested.

"That could work." He said. "What would you like to know about first?" He asked. I thought about it for a second then I decided what I wanted to know about. He nodded toward the bed and we went and sat down.

"Your adopted?" I wondered, remembering what Odin had said. He got that same look on his face as before, and just like before, it was only there for a second.

"Um, yes. Basically, Odin went to a realm called 'Jotunheim'. In this realm there are two types of giants, the rock giants and the frost giants. When Odin defeated the king of the frost giants, Laufey, he found a small frost giant, a baby. He gave it an Asgardian appearance and he took it back to Asgard with him. He raised it, er- me, as his own." He had started. I cut him off with a question.

"So you are a 'frost giant'? What does that mean?" I asked, now very curious.

"I'm still not entirely sure what it means. I can make things cold. Heat hurts me, a lot. I can change my form and look like one of them. I'm still finding out, little by little." He informed me.

"So, heat hurts you? Is that why you never sleep that close to me? Humans are hotter than frost giants?"

"Yes. Well, most of the time I can handle it, but sometimes it becomes too much, especially overnight. That one night when you had a bad fever, remember? I wanted to help you so I slept close to you for as long as I could. It started to hurt after a while. That's why I was on the couch when you woke up."

"I'm so sorry! You shouldn't have done that if it hurt you. The fever would have gone away eventually."

"Its fine. I'm okay. You Midgardians are more fragile than we are. Sometimes i'm fine, but I stay away from you anyway because after too long, you'll get frostbite."

"How come you don't seem that cold to me all the time?"

"You are probably used to it. After all, we touch each other a lot." He laughed as I blushed. "Most of the time its fine, its dialed down. It's only dangerous to you after long amounts of time or when I'm in any kind of weakened state."

"Wow that's, um, kind of embarrassing. So, what does your frost giant form look like?"

"You want to see it?"

"Sure." I said as I smiled at him. He got up from the bed and stood in front of me.

"Are you sure?" He re-asked his question.

"Yes, Loki. I think I have a right to see how you look as a frost giant. I only have one form and you see it every day. Its not going to change your image in my mind." I assured him.

"Okay." He agreed. He closed his eyes and slowly, his skin turned grey-ish blue with strangely beautiful markings that covered his face and arms. He had piercing red eyes.

"Loki. . . You're beautiful!" I exclaimed. He laughed as he slowly changed back to his favorite form.

"You are such a strange girl. Most people would be scared or alarmed. But you, you think I'm _beautiful_?" He laughed.

"Yes. You are! Don't mock me, it's the truth! Your so mean to me." I said jokingly. He came back to the bed and lie back. He pulled me down on top of him and I didn't resist. I turned over on top of him so we were facing each other.

"I love you." He announced.

"I love you too, Loki." I answered. I kissed him softly then gasped.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"You said your coldness is only dangerous to me when its for a long amount of time or when you are in a weakened state right?"

"Yes. Wait, why?"

"You suddenly got REALLY cold."

"What!? Here, get off a second." I crawled off his chest and he looked down. "Damn it woman." He said.

"What? What did I do?"

"Um, how do I say this?"

"Just tell me."

"You put me in a weakened state."

"What do you mean I-"

"Hey. Listen. You put me in a _weakened state._"

"Oh. Oh, wow. I get it now."

"Yeah. God damn it! Stop being so beautiful and adorable!"

"How come that didn't happen all the other times that I, made you well, like that?" I asked as I pointed down at his pants.

"I don't know, but I guess we should take care of this, what do you say?"

"Yeah." I laughed as he took my clothes off.


	6. Chapter 6

I was woken in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure why or how, but I couldn't fall asleep. Loki and I were curled together in the furs, he wasn't that cold to me yet, so I guess it should be fine. _I am hurting him? Or am I not that hot to him yet?_ I wondered. I was worrying about this way too much since he told me about it, just hours before. I sighed. I guess I never realized what a light sleeper Loki was when he was worried , he woke with a start. He looked around at the room, then noticed that I was awake.

"Can't sleep, darling?" He asked as he kissed the tip of my nose. I loved when he did that, it drove me crazy. My mind flashed back to when Tom did that. . . _God Damn it!_

"Yeah, something like that." I answered. I think it was actually that I was scared that when I fell asleep, one of us would hurt the other accidentally. There were lots of things that scared me, but I think the worst of my fears is losing Loki.

"Well, no one else is awake yet. We should try to get back to bed," He pulled me closer to him. "Come here." He told me. We held each other, and our bodies found the places that fit together like puzzle pieces. As I thought about it, that had never happened with anyone else before, fitting perfectly with someone else, until Tom. _Oh great, now i'm thinking about Tom even while Loki is holding me in his arms! Stop it!_ I scolded myself. I needed something to distract me from my mind. Maybe I could ask Loki more about him. _That will distract you._ I told myself.

"Loki?" I asked.

"Shh. Just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." He whispered sleepily. His eyes shut and I suppose he fell asleep not long after. He must have been tired, but he seemed more relaxed here than he did back on earth. I was happy for him, but I wished that he was having trouble sleeping too so he could distract my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep.

It was hours before anyone else in the castle was awake. Loki must be having a good dream or been really tired because he was snoring really loud and would not wake up. I decided that I needed to get ready for the day anyway. I saw how the servants put the layers of Asgardian clothing on my body, I think I could copy their actions. I untangled my torso from Loki's protecting arms and tip-toed out of bed and onto the floor.

I journeyed to the wardrobe and grabbed the clothing put there for me by the servants. I put all the clothes by the bath and was about to undress myself when Thor walked in. _Wow. They really are brothers. Thank god I hadn't undressed yet. _I thought.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was coming to see if Loki was awake yet. Our mother, well, requested to see him." He said, seeming to have trouble finding words.

"Well I couldn't get him to-" I started, but then I saw that Loki was starting to wake up.

"Thor? What are you doing in here?" He looked at me then back to his brother with sleepy eyes. "She's trying to take a bath. Could you leave? Tell Frigga we'll be down soon." He finished.

"Okay." Thor laughed. "You still wake at the sound of my voice I see." Thor said to Loki as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Loki blushed but didn't say anything.

"Still?" I wondered.

"Nothing. Don't mind him." Loki mumbled.

"Come on! I wanna know." I whined playfully.

"Fine. Well, Thor is the God of thunder, and he can make thunder and lighting. In my youth, the sound of thunder scared me, so whenever it would storm, I would run to Thor's chambers and we would sleep in his bed. He would wake me in the morning by talking to me and telling me the storm was over." He admitted.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I squeaked. I laughed at the irritated look on his face.

"Its not _cute_, it's stupid. Why would anyone be scared of something so stupid? Then run to their big brother _when_ they were scared about it?" He asked me.

"Its not a stupid thing to be scared of. Especially as a child, when I was younger I was scared of little things like that too." I stated.

"Like what?"

"Monsters in my closet, the dark, clowns, spiders, all sorts of silly things. I get scared easily at lots of things."

"Like me?" He got a sad look on his face. I walked over to where he was still sitting on the bed. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to the bath with me.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love you, and you love me." I started to take his clothes off, and he worked on mine.

"Will you always be scared of me?" He stopped tugging at my clothes to look me in the eyes, and see my answer. I took off the last of his clothing and told him the truth.

"Um. I really don't know." I could tell he was frustrated by my answer. He turned, kicked the bath with his foot, and swore under his breath.

He pointed to it and exclaimed, "That thing is hot!"

"And?"

"Why!?"

"Why not? I mean, do you normally take cold baths?"

"Yes!"

"I never knew that. Well here, I'll add some cold water, that'll cool it down. But I cant have ice-cold water. Sorry."

"That's fine. I should be okay if we make it quick. Frigga will be expecting us soon anyway." He ripped off my last piece of clothing and sighed as he turned to the bath, which was still steaming, despite adding the cold water. I looked at his hand and remembered his incident in the kitchen. His hand was still wrapped up.

"Loki, you need to take that off before you get in."

"It'll be fine."

"No it won't." I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. "Loki just let me help you!"

"No, it hurts!"

"That's why I need to help you fix it!" I reached for it again and this time I successfully grabbed it.

"OW! Damn it, just leave it alone. It's fine!" He yelled at me as I was unwrapping it. When his hand was completely visible, I knew that it was not fine.

"Oh my God , Loki. Why didn't you show this to me? This," I pointed to his hand. "Is _not_ fine."

"I don't know, but could you please stop touching it? It hurts!"

"Fine." I let his hand go and he let it fall by his side. We stepped into the warm water together, and he groaned when he was almost completely submerged. I reached for the soap and lathered it in my hands. Loki's good hand was getting hotter by the second. He was tensing up as the heat of the water consumed him. I decided that I could do a better job washing him than he could. I reached over to start, but he moved out of the way when he knew what I was going to do.

"Darling, I'm fine. Really. I can do this on my own." He tried to sound convincing, but I could tell how much pain this all was.

"Just let me help you. Loki, I love you, and I hate seeing you in pain. We need to hurry." I informed him. He didn't resist when I reached for him again. I ran my soapy hands over his body. I noticed every strong muscle, every sharp corner, and every beautiful part of him.

As I quickly finished he looked at me and asked, "Are you done?"

"Yeah." I answered as I finished washing myself. Loki hastily jumped out of the tub and toweled himself off, careful of his burnt hand. He walked over to his desk and searched through the drawers. He found a funny looking bottle of blueish gel. He poured it over his hand and sighed. As he walked back over to the tub, I saw that it already looked better. He wrapped the towel he was holding around his waist and put his hands on his hips as he looked at me. I never wanted to look away from him. He really was a perfect man. And I loved him fully, in every way I thought possible.

He laughed. "Are you coming?" He asked as he strode closer to me.

"I just can't stop looking at you, Loki. You're so beautiful." I sighed. He held his hand out for me to stand up and get out. But I didn't want to.

"Ugh. I don't want to get out." I said as I shook my head 'no' and pushed his hand away.

"You are so difficult sometimes, I swear I-" He was saying to himself as he leaned down to me.

"I'm not coming out of here. It feels good. You're going to have to- WHOA!" I exclaimed as Loki reached down under me and picked me up and out of the water. He laughed as I clung to him, scared of falling.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." He assured me. But I still held on to him tightly as he walked to the table I had set my clothes on. He slowly set me down as he grabbed a towel and ran it down my back. I tried to snatch the towel from him, but he took it back from me with his easily stronger arms.

"Loki, I can do this myself you know."

"Yes. I'm aware. But you helped me, so I am returning the favor." He leaned in to whisper into my ear, "I take care of _my_ things." He continued to dry off my body. Paying special attention to the areas that made me gasp, he laughed every time I did. He then moved to dress me, which I welcomed, because I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to put them on right. They were a confusing labyrinth of belts and buckles, fabric and metal. After he was done with mine, he put his clothing on in a flash. He went to the mirror and pulled a comb through his hair then poured a puddle of black liquid before continuing to comb it through.

I yanked a brush through my own hair and called it good. I usually left it down anyway.

"Ready?" Loki asked with a smile.

"Yep." I answered as we walked to the large room doors, his right hand cradling my left.


End file.
